Embrace the day
by irgroomer
Summary: Claire and Myrnin use chemotherapy in an attempt to cure vampires sensitivity to the sun. More M! Sequel to Of weddings and Poets.


Myrnin was running around the lab like a…well like a madman. Claire was simply trying to stay out of the way. He was mumbling to himself as he flung things across the lab, hooked wires into things and scrutinized a box of new equipment. Myrnin suddenly spun to face her, "How many types of chemotherapy are there?" Claire pursed her lips counted the ones she knew on her fingers. She had researched with Myrnin's ancient and 'rebuilt' computer. His internet was surprisingly fast considering he was the one to rebuild the computer. "There are a few types of injection therapies, then there's IV, oral, topical, and two more that I can't remember the names of." Myrnin hummed in annoyance, then she sighed, "Well, I don't think the other two are important for you, one is where you target the tumor…which you don't have, and the other is delivered to the intestines. Your problem is the skin so, in my opinion a subcutaneous injection, or a topical ointment will be best suited to the plan." Myrnin nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "Then we shall use both!" Claire groaned, but didn't say anything since she knew nothing was going to change his mind. Claire was thinking over the side effects of chemo and started to worry; what exactly was going to affect their subject? Then she had another thought, "Um, Myrnin, who are we going to be testing on?" He stared at her as if she were the crazy one, "Me of course; I'm the only one that can perfect the treatment." Claire started worrying her lower lip. Myrnin smiled gently and cupped her face in his hands, "Worry not _fy annwyl_ I will be fine." When she still didn't look relieved, he touched his forehead to hers, "Do you have another in mind? No other vampire in Morganville understands science as we do. We cannot use the founder or her husband, nor would you consent to using your dear friend Michael." Claire sighed gently and he chuckled slightly, "I am also one of the strongest vampires in Morganville." "I just don't want to lose you." She whispered. He kissed her gently, "You won't." Myrnin's chemo plan was every fourth day for five weeks. Once he recovered completely after the ninth session, they were going to test his sensitivity. Side effects started out with Myrnin being tired all the time. By the third session, he was having bouts of nausea, but no actual vomiting. On week three he was severely anemic, and was going through four times the blood he usually did. Claire finally forced him on bed rest when he nearly beheaded himself working on one of his random machines. Claire was glad the chemotherapy was nearly over, because aside from having to force him to stay in bed, he developed thrombocytopenia. Myrnin was amazed by this as usually he would have to have silver in a wound to keep it open and bleeding, but the chemotherapy had lowered his platelet count and made him susceptible to bruising and bleeding. The final day of chemotherapy had Claire finally breathing a sigh of relief; now all she had to do was wait for him to get better. It took him two weeks before he seemed like himself again. He woke early and stretched, then snuck up the rickety stairs to the alley. Claire awoke and rolled over to cuddle Myrnin, but sat up abruptly when she didn't find him there. She called out his name, and searched the lab, before finally noticing that the alley door was open at the top of the stairs. She mounted the stairs with increasing anxiety; it was sometime near noon. When the light from outside reached her eyes, she winced; she had been in the dim lighting of the lab for a long while. She reached the end of the alley and heard voices. She saw a crowd of people standing near Gramma Day's house huddled together and pointing at a figure in the middle of the road. "Myrnin!" She screamed as panic took her over and she rushed to his side. He was only wearing a pair of bright yellow trousers; his Hawaiian shirt folded neatly with his vampire bunny slippers. Tears gathered in her eyes when she dropped to her knees and touched him tentatively. He smiled and whispered, "The sun is so warm." Claire seemed to wilt, "Oh you're ok! How long have you been out here in the road?" He chuckled, "Since dawn. The humans are increasingly distressed that I am not burning and are wondering if they should call someone." Claire laughed and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I think we should celebrate your success." Myrnin hummed appreciatively; it had been a while since they had done anything physical, thanks to the chemotherapy sessions, "_Our_ success." Claire corrected as she rose and gathered his shirt and slippers, then gave him a sly smile over her shoulder, "I sure hope the chemo didn't affect your libido." His gaze darkened as he rose to his full height, "I do believe an experiment is in order." Claire laughed and ran to the bedroom, with Myrnin following behind. Clothing meant nothing to them as they stripped and Myrnin shoved her against the wall, lifted her, and impaled her in one swift move. They moaned; Myrnin staring into her eyes as his hips met hers with increasing urgency. Myrnin growled and sank his fangs into her, causing her to clench around him. Myrnin growled, then grunted as he spilled into her. Myrnin carried the now drowsy Claire to the bed, "_Cysgu fy annwyl_." Myrnin dressed again, this time in a blue vest embroidered with gold roses, and a pair of rather normal black jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair, and slipped on a pair of yellow flip-flops. Myrnin then made his way to Amelie's office to tell her the good news. At first Amelie didn't believe him, that is, until he urged her to follow him to the entrance. A prickle of worry speared her momentarily when, from the safety of the building's shade, she watched Myrnin stroll into the sunlight. Wonder filled her eyes as they returned to the office to discuss the process of curing them from the sun. By the time Claire's sentence was finished, nearly all the vampires in Morganville were able to walk in the sunlight. The day Claire was released, Michael and Eve picked her and Myrnin up to go swimming at a neighbor's outdoor pool. Many of the humans were worried or angry about the vampires being immune to the sun, but they dealt with their problems the same way they always had in Morganville; they kept silent.

***Cysgu fy annwyl ~ sleep my dear. **

**Credits go to for all the information I got on chemotherapy, side effects and treatment. I pray for those that have to go through it.**


End file.
